1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wine list display container, and more particularly relates to a wine list having a barrel shape and having an inner rack for storing individual cards containing wine list information on the rack with the entire rack and card assembly being contained within the barrel when closed.
2. Background and Prior Art
Many establishments across the country carry wine lists for their customers as well as different wines for consumption. Since wines are often imported, and come from a variety of sources, the wine list can change regularly presenting the shop owner or bar owner with problems regarding the currentness or updating of his wine list. Further, prices fluctuate greatly on wines and the wine list can be updated very quickly as shipments arrive of different wines from different sources. Often the wine list is not updated properly, and the customer is charged a lesser price than is correct, with the owner loosing money on the purchase.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention solves these prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple and inexpensive manner. The present invention provides a wine list display container having a horizontal barrel with a horizontal division cut therethrough providing bisymmetrical upper lid and lower base portions having coinciding mating face portions. Hinges are provided connecting the upper lid and lower base portions with the lid being movable between closed and open positions. A pair of base feet are spaced and connected to the base portion of the barrel for supporting the horizontal barrel on a flat surface, such as a dinner table. An inner rack is mounted within the barrel for supporting a plurality of substantially equally sized information cards. A plurality of equally sized information cards temporarily an removably attached to the rack are provided within the barrel, with the cards and the rack being contained within the barrel when the lid assumes a closed position with the face portions mating. The present invention solves the prior art problems and shortcomings by providing cards which are temporarily and easily removable from their attachment to the rack, which allows the bar owner or restaurant owner to easily update and amend his wine list. Further, the barrel container provides an aesthetically pleasing container in that the barrel shape is associated with wine. Further, the device can be easily placed on a dinner table notwithstanding the round shape of the barrel as base feet are provided having lower flat surfaces for securely supporting the horizontal barrel on a flat surface such as a dinner table. The removable cards allow individual cards to be circulated among patrons at the dinner table for individual close-up inspection.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing wine list display container having a wine barrel shape.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a wine list display container which can be easily placed on flat surfaces such as restaurant tables.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wine list display container with individually removable wine list information cards.